


Tie me up

by cottonee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, M/M, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonee/pseuds/cottonee
Summary: The petition slips past Viktor’s lips at dinner out of all times: “Yuuri, I want you to tie me up.”(Or; Yuuri ties Viktor up, a story in five acts.)





	Tie me up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [_Rope Burn_](https://yoishibarizine.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> ❤ Thanks to everyone who supported this project! I hope you'll like this! ❤

**I. The petition**

The petition slips past Viktor’s lips at dinner out of all times: “Yuuri, I want you to tie me up.”

Yuuri blinks, trying to make sense of his husband’s words.

“What?” he asks, not really understanding what Viktor is talking about.

Viktor takes a sip of his tea and clears his throat.

“I want you to tie me up in an erotic way.” Viktor’s voice does not waver, but his cheeks get a rosy tint as he smiles.

Yuuri promptly chokes on his soup, feeling his cheeks burning. It takes him a moment to recover his composure. Viktor just waits patiently, reaching over the table to hold his hand.

“I was not expecting that,” Yuuri says.

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t the most opportune moment to try to bring up this up,” Viktor apologizes.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri replies. “It’s better if we just settle this now that you’ve brought up the topic.”

“All right.”

“What’s on your mind?” Yuuri asks. “You want me to bind your hands together? Your feet?” Yuuri lists the first options that come to his mind.

“Actually, I’ve been seeing some pictures online,” Viktor begins, taking his phone in his hand. “And I’ve been wanting to try something like this.” He passes the phone to Yuuri, and he looks down at the screen.

“Oh,” Yuuri whispers.

He cannot deny the ties are aesthetically pleasing—the way the rope entwines to create complex patterns and how they look against bare skin captivates him, but he is not sure if he could ever learn to weave the ropes like that.

“You don’t have to agree,” Viktor assures him, holding his hand tighter. “We won’t try anything that might be not pleasurable for both of us.”

Yuuri thinks about it for a moment. If he is honest, he can admit he would like to see Viktor like that, with ropes adorning his skin, looking as beautiful as ever.

He also loves to make his husband happy.

“I think we could give this a shot.” Yuuri smiles, and Viktor closes the distance between them to place a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek.

**II. The research**

Yuuri has tied Viktor and Viktor has tied him in return a couple of times before, just not like _this_. Yuuri is sure that Viktor loosely binding his wrists together with his discarded tie lacks all of the artistry he now tries to learn.

Over the next couple of days Yuuri spends a big portion of his free time in front of his laptop, researching. There are a lot of forums and articles about rope bondage or _shibari_, and Yuuri bookmarks a lot of them for reference.

Yuuri reads and understands the appeal of it. Some people like to feel vulnerable; they like to relax while someone else takes care of them, or how the ropes feels against their skin.

He also reads about the possible dangers of the practice and his heart beats faster as he imagines all the unfavorable outcomes of making a mistake. Yuuri feels guilty when he thinks about hurting Viktor for tying him up in an irresponsible way.

Knowing that Viktor trusts him and that he actually wants to be tied up, is what gives Yuuri the encouragement to keep reading about the subject.

Yuuri really needs to practice and talk to Viktor before they even think of attempting the ties in their bedroom. Communication at all times is probably the most important step when tying someone up after all.

It takes a couple of weeks for Yuuri to build up the confidence to order the ropes. He has read about the advantages and disadvantages of each kind of rope, and he opts to buy treated hemp rope. In a moment of lust or weakness—or both, Yuuri is not even sure—he chooses the red colored rope, imagining _how_ _good_ it would look against Viktor’s skin. Yuuri adds a pair of safety shears to his cart and pays for his order.

Now he only needs to wait for everything to arrive.

**III. The box**

The package arrives on an ordinary morning when Viktor and Yuuri are preparing to leave for the rink.

Yuuri does not pay much attention to it―thinks it’s another package full of treats for Makkachin until he sees Viktor opening the box and winking at him from the other side of their living room.

“I really like this color,” Viktor says, taking the red rope in his hand out of the box.

Yuuri feels himself blushing, maybe enough to rival the deep crimson shade of the rope.

“You do?” Yuuri asks.

“Yes, it’s a pleasant surprise, and you know how much I love surprises.”

Yuuri laughs awkwardly. He has already spoken with Viktor, has already addressed his concerns, and when Viktor told him that he trusted him more than anyone else, Yuuri had to look somewhere else to keep his tears at bay.

“I know,” Yuuri says. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Viktor smiles, moving to sit on the couch next to Yuuri.

“I can’t wait to use these ropes,” Viktor whispers on Yuuri’s ear, kissing the spot below his jaw afterwards.

Yuuri swallows, feeling his face getting ever hotter.

“Me too,” he replies, kissing the corner of Viktor’s mouth. Then Yuuri stands up from the couch and walks to the door, retrieving his skating bag on his way, feeling Viktor’s eyes following him. “Are you coming?”

Viktor laughs, puts the box out of Makkachin’s reach and follows Yuuri.

**IV. The preparation**

Yuuri practices during his free time. He stays away from the most difficult and dangerous ties for obvious reasons and learns the basics.

(He doubts he will ever need to learn the most dangerous ties, doubts he will ever feel comfortable with some intense practices where some risks are unavoidable.)

Single and double column ties are elemental for anything he plans to do, and Yuuri focuses on those first. He practices on his ankles, undoing the knots whenever he feels they are constricting, and getting used to feeling the rope in his hands.

Viktor giggles when Yuuri asks him to help with his practice. He complies, sitting silently on a chair while Yuuri guides the rope around the area just below his wrists to bind them together. Yuuri always asks Viktor if the ties are too tight, if he feels uncomfortable or pain of any kind.

Viktor gives short sincere answers, preferring to let Yuuri focus on his movements instead of words.

Yuuri guides the rope from the back to the front, he makes a loop and creates a knot. He soon discovers that the methodical repetition of rope bondage is calming in a way he did not expect. Sure, he also read about some people using rope bondage to cope with anxiety, but he did not expect to enjoy it so much.

Spending time with Viktor in a quiet but comfortable environment also helps him relax and unwind after a long day of skating.

Everything is good and Yuuri wonders why he was so nervous in the first place.

**V. The execution**

Viktor’s lips are pliant and soft, and his hands trace patterns all over Yuuri’s back while they kiss.

They placed the rope, the safety shears and a new bottle of lube on the bedside table, feeling ready to finally try rope bondage after a month of practice, but now Yuuri’s hands cannot stop shaking.

He’s excited, but at the same time, he feels anxious, not knowing how everything will turn out.

It surely feels different to hold the rope while he sits on Viktor’s thighs and they are about to have sex. They talked beforehand to set boundaries, choose safe words and decided on the tie they want to try: a basic chest harness.

Yuuri did not want to limit Viktor’s arm movements, not on their first try. The chest harness they chose is not a difficult tie, not after Yuuri has practiced it for the last couple of weeks, but the restlessness remains.

“I love you and I trust you,” Viktor whispers, perceiving Yuuri’s uncertainty. “I’ll let you know if something doesn’t feel good. I promise.”

Yuuri bites his lower lip and nods. Viktor smiles and sits up on the bed, looking at Yuuri expectantly, and Yuuri finally moves, stepping out of the bed with Viktor following closely.

Yuuri wraps the rope loosely around Viktor’s neck leaving a loop on his nape to use later. His fingers move to knot and entwine the rope around Viktor’s chest, being careful to leave enough space between the rope and Viktor’s skin.

“It feels too tight,” Viktor says when Yuuri passes the rope through a loop and pulls.

Yuuri loosens the tie and mutters an apology, redoing it after a moment, placing a couple of fingers between the rope and Viktor’s skin to leave enough space in between. His hands follow a known pattern, muscle memory guides his fingers as the harness takes shape. His anxiety subsides as he breathes slowly, relaxing, and finally enjoying the moment.

Viktor places a kiss on his lips when he’s done, he slides his tongue across the seam of his lips, and Yuuri moans holding Viktor closer. Viktor pushes Yuuri away after a moment, winking and settling down on the bed, spreading his legs to touch himself.

Yuuri takes a moment to look at Viktor. Viktor’s pupils are blown, his eyes are half-closed, and a rosy blush has spread all over his cheeks. The stark contrast of Viktor’s pale skin and the deep red rope looks absolutely delectable. Yuuri crawls over Viktor, catching his lips in a fervent kiss and reaching to take the bottle of lube from their bedside table.

Yuuri coats his fingers in lube and moves to interlace his fingers with Viktor’s. Viktor grunts and whimpers when Yuuri spreads the cold lube all over his dick before he moans repeatedly and unabashedly. Yuuri lets his fingers travel all over the delicate skin next to the rope and Viktor holds him closer, until they are breathing the moist air between their mouths.

Viktor comes with a sigh and Yuuri does not need to jerk off for long afterwards. They wait a moment while their hearts slow down before Yuuri retrieves the safety shears from the bedside table to cut the rope around Viktor’s chest.

“Did you like it?” Viktor asks when Yuuri passes him a glass of water.

“Yeah,” Yuuri whispers, discarding the rope. He moves to carry Viktor in his arms.

“Me too.” Viktor smiles as Yuuri carries him to their bathroom. “We really need to do this again.”

Yuuri cannot help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. ♡ :)
> 
> Comments & kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feel free to talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commeunjardin)!


End file.
